


【炎博】他来以后

by UnaAlbus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, 明日方舟 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnaAlbus/pseuds/UnaAlbus
Summary: #还是我家那个暴躁刀客塔♂，主要是炎客来了以后的事情#基于资料和大量私设的产物，慎点#战斗场面瞎写的不要当真
Relationships: 炎博
Kudos: 5





	【炎博】他来以后

**Author's Note:**

> #还是我家那个暴躁刀客塔♂，主要是炎客来了以后的事情  
> #基于资料和大量私设的产物，慎点  
> #战斗场面瞎写的不要当真

1、单方面重逢

炎客来罗德岛报道的第一天博士就想让他卷铺盖走人。

“又见面了。”高大的萨卡兹喊他的名字，扑面而来的气息像刚从血和火中挣出，锋利得仿佛下一秒就能割破他的面具。

像一把无鞘的刀，以战争为砥石自我打磨，逐渐变得锋芒毕露无坚不摧，只是站在那就发出凛冽的寒光来。天生的战士，博士琢磨着脑海里突然冒出来的词。有些人生来适合战场。

说实话博士很少从别人口中听到自己的名字，罗德岛的大家都喊他的代号，而银灰喜欢喊他盟友，但是有选择的话他也不希望自己的名字以这样的方式被说出口——那几个字被揉进了太多不加掩饰的情绪，反而让人无法分辨其真正的意图。像猎人精心准备的陷阱。

面前的人比起在医疗部短暂的相遇时显得更具有攻击性。博士面具下的脸微微皱了起来。

“不要紧，我知道你现在的情况，也对你没有威胁。”男人手撑在他的办公桌上，俯下身靠近了说，额头上生出的不规则的角几乎要挑起博士的兜帽。他该拿个镜子给这混蛋看看自己的表情，去他妈的没有威胁，博士想着，下意识想往椅背靠拉开一点距离，却又硬生生忍住了——莫名其妙地觉得如果后退了就好像输了一样，这让他很不爽。

“请把我当成武器来运用，博·士。”刻意加了重音的称呼显得有些玩味，对方那双金色的眼睛里有着显而易见的试探，似乎在期待他能有什么异常的反应。博士感觉自己的胃轻微地抽搐了一下。

哈，又一个和他的过去有所交集的人。

背部的肌肉略微绷紧，博士习惯性转了转手上的笔。糟糕的是，眼下这位看起来并不像其他人那么“体贴”选择对他过往的事迹只字不提。不过正巧，他也对自己以前的样子感兴趣得很。

“初次见面，炎客，”博士放下笔，伸出手，略微抬头仰视即将加入的新人，作为回敬他把初次见面几个字咬得格外重，“欢迎你加入罗德岛成为我们的同伴，以后请多指教。”

同伴？炎客面色古怪地看着停在他面前的手，最后还是伸手回应了这个代表友好的动作，一触即离，对方也没有要久握的意思。

以前的这家伙可不像是会把同伴两个字挂在嘴边的人。炎客走出办公室，回头瞥了眼紧闭的门，不清楚自己是否对此感到一点失望。

一场并不感人的，单方面的重逢。

没关系，他可以等。等到那个人记起一切，他们会在一个相似的战场完成这场重逢，以其中一方的死亡为结局。

流浪的武士摩挲着刀柄，轻笑出声，逐渐消失在走廊尽头。

2、八字不合

第二天，炎客被凯尔希委派担任博士的助理，为了两个人能尽快磨合以便作战更加顺利。

这对想要从炎客那里获取一些信息的博士来说是个好机会，然而事情却跟他所想的相反——为什么这家伙明明一见面就表现出“我跟你过去很熟说不定还有仇”的样子，嘴巴却该死的牢？

当博士询问起以前的事情，抱着刀躺在他办公室沙发上小憩的刀术师就像听到了什么滑稽的笑话。炎客半眯着眼睛嘴角扬起不善的弧度，锋利的薄唇随时准备吐出刺人的刀子，他几乎是笑着说：“为什么我非得告诉你？”

博士手里的笔发出细小清脆的断裂声。

因为你他妈全身都散发着想让我记起来的气息。博士长出一口气，丢掉了那支报废的笔，他发誓在那双过于夺目的金瞳里看到了报复一般的快意。

“我以为你还挺希望我想起从前的事的。”博士拿出新的笔，换了一份文件。

“或许吧，但那些事情如果不是你自己想起来就毫无意义。”炎客似乎对他的反应感到无聊，重新闭上眼，兴致不高地回应。

这家伙的性格会不会太阴暗了点？？？博士在面具后翻了个白眼，在文件末尾用力签上自己的大名。

“不过你确实和以前不太一样了。”过了一会，沙发上又突然传来一句话。博士抬头，却看到某人纹丝不动仿佛睡沉了一样。或许是幻听。

博士没想到自己一上午忍得这么辛苦试图跟新干员友好相处结果还是前功尽弃了，不仅如此他们甚至在见面不到一天半的情况下就差点拆了自家的训练室。

——导火索是博士势在必得的古米特优招待券被炎客先一步抢走了。

身手敏捷的刀术师手指夹着那张画着可爱玩偶熊和平底锅的粉色纸条，俯视矮了自己一个头的博士时，表情十足的挑衅和炫耀。炎客甚至十分悠哉地从后面搭上博士的肩膀，拿着纸条在对方眼前晃了晃，语气遗憾地说：“失忆好像让你的身手倒退了不少啊？”

这次博士不负所望地抓着他的手来了个漂亮的过肩摔，并且骑在人身上揪着对方的领子，头抵着头咬牙切齿地说：“你说谁身手倒退了？！”

之后两人以优惠券为赌注在训练室干了一架，美名其曰切磋体术。凯尔希想着或许打一架能促进这两人的交流难得没有阻止，却还是在看到像被轰炸过的训练室和伤痕累累的两具“尸体”的时候忍不住骂出了声：“两条疯狗。”

具体战况众人倒是不清楚，不过次日拿着招待券点了大份豪华套餐的是一脸满足的博士就对了。另一当事人炎客至今对某博为了吃可以豁出命的狠劲感到难以理解并表示一点也不想回忆，丢人。

几天后，屡战屡败的博士觉得自己应该放弃跟炎客这个问题儿童沟通，他找到凯尔希表示自己想要换个助理，顺便希望把炎客这崽安排得离他越远越好。罗德岛的实际掌权人驳回了他的提议。

“我知道你们互相看不顺眼，但这种情况很可能给作战带来不必要的隐患，何况优秀的战力被这么闲置浪费你自己心里也未必过得去，不然你大可以辞退他不是吗？”穿着白大褂得年轻女士在实验室里头也不回地忙碌着，说的话一阵见血堪称冷酷无情，“既然你要用这把刀，你就得熟悉他的秉性，所以再努力一下如何，除非你和他有一个人不想在这混了。”

被堵得一句话也说不出来的博士觉得自己可能要未老先衰了，他不抱什么希望地挣扎道：“……那我什么时候可以换助理？”

“什么时候你能掌控好你们之间的距离了你就可以换助理了。”凯尔希觉得博士问了句废话，凉凉地暼过去一个眼神，恰到好处地刺激道，“还是说，你现在连这点本事都没了？”

“必不可能！”被质疑了能力的博士立刻反驳，精神抖擞地离开实验室决定用实际行动证明自己。凯尔希看了眼关上的实验室大门，勾勾唇角，这招还真是屡试不爽。不过他俩这个状态确实让人很担心作战的时候能不能好好配合……算了，再观察一段时间吧。

3、养虎为患

干员炎客在罗德岛的初次作战令所有参与了那场战斗的人都印象深刻。

孤僻冷漠的刀术师被战斗和流血点燃了身体里属于萨卡兹的野性，数次在生死一线的危机里杀出条血路，那狂热的金瞳和浴血的笑容令战场上的同伴和对手都敬畏不已。

同样令人吃惊的还有炎客和博士之间奇妙的默契。两人明明是初次并肩作战，却像早已将后背托付给彼此许多年一样。博士有事甚至不需要说话，一个眼神和手势就能让炎客清楚地知道下一步要去哪个位置伏击哪个敌人，又或者该撤退隐蔽，蛰伏等待时机。

战场上的一切变化在博士的指挥下都显得理所当然，士气和战意层叠翻涌着越来越高涨，攻守支援都恰到好处，埋伏和游击及时有效，战斗顺利得让人从心底感到恐惧。炎客甚至有一种只要在这个人麾下就能一直赢下去的错觉。

最后一波伏兵从死角窜出来围向四周无人的博士的时候，他发出了最后一条指令，仅仅是象征代号的两个字：“炎客。”——领命而来的佣兵队长便将敌人悉数斩于刀下。

敌人全部倒下之后，炎客将刀归鞘，对一旁悠哉地准备收队的博士竖了个中指：“你*卡兹戴尔粗口*还真就在一边就看着啊！要是老子漏了一个你也就这么站着让人砍？”

博士啪地拍掉他的手，毫不在意地说：“注意点，伊芙芙在这呢，要是学坏了你等着赫墨医生找你算账吧。再说了就那么几个你也能漏说明你实力不够呗，既然你实力不够那也只能本大爷出面救个场了，不过，现在看来你应付这几个不是绰绰有余嘛。”

*卡兹戴尔粗口*

炎客对此的回应是抓着博士的肩膀把一脸血污全擦在了博士后背的防护服上。

“呜啊啊！”被人用脑袋抵着后背蹭来蹭去的博士起了一身鸡皮疙瘩差点条件反射又是个过肩摔，可惜这次炎客抓的很稳博士没能摔动，于是他只能气急败坏地骂，“你*卡兹戴尔粗口*是狗吗？？”

博士似乎已经能顺利用地方方言问候人了呢。整好队伍目睹了全过程的众干员对此见怪不怪并不约而同地在心里感慨。

而此刻在罗德岛等作战小组回来的凯尔希还在为过分顺利的初战感到无法理解——鬼知道这两个平时一言不合就能去训练室切磋武艺的三岁问题儿童是怎么做到在战场上一个眼神就心领神会知道彼此该干什么的，虽然两人在战斗结束后差点内讧就地掰头一场。经由PRTS直 播战况看完全程的凯尔希冷漠地想，别人是床头吵架床尾和，这俩是场外吵架场内和。两个zz。

归途的落日在炎客金色的眼睛中缓缓沉进海面，战斗时过于兴奋导致有些干热的眼睛此刻不适地半眯起，海面上被微风吹起的细小波浪便在狭窄的视野里模糊成一片闪光的金色鱼鳞。遥远的距离使他并不能听见起浮的浪涛或是海鸟的鸣叫，耳朵所能感知的只有安静的空气和同伴远去的嬉闹声。从战场上走下来的刀术师又恢复了少言寡语的模样，激烈的心跳和沸腾的血液都渐渐趋于平静。

战争结束后的大地是如此空虚而寂静，生命在平等地逝去。

炎客和博士落在队伍的最后面，不知道是谁先放慢了脚步，两人逐渐和大部队拉开了不近不远的一段距离。博士一边走一边在面板上整理战斗损耗和收获的物资，炎客在旁边默不作声地跟着，久违的腥风血雨令他感到餍足，甚至比起那时从W手下杀出重围更甚，哪怕这场战斗并没有给他留下太多伤痕。

应该说整支队伍遭受的损失都被降到了最低。炎客想到这里，偏头看了眼已经整理完毕收起面板的博士，几不可闻地啧了一声。团队合作会夺走全力厮杀所解放出的本能，用信任与谋略换来一些平稳的幻觉。而幻觉会取走他的性命。

还有一点令刀术师难以理解——为什么博士在最后偏偏喊了他。说实话那看上去像个精心设计的阴谋，尽管他不明白这到底有何意义。是的，试探一个初来乍到的干员的忠心毫无意义。

眼眶的热度已经褪去，只余一阵阵的干涩，炎客眨了眨眼，并没有好一点。身旁的人突然伸手覆上他脑后压着他朝自己的方向低头，博士无视了萨卡兹呲着牙像要咬人的表情，仔细观察了一下对方已经有了血丝的眼睛，极其自然地开口：“你原来是那种打上头了眼睛会发热的类型吗？看样子以后还是备一瓶眼药水比较好。”博士说着松开了在他后颈施压的手，从防护服的大口袋里掏出瓶水递给他：“先洗洗吧，稍微好受点，等会回去我去问问闪灵。”

炎客接过水，难得没有呛声，拧开瓶盖倒了点就往脸上泼，眼睛的干涩和脸上的脏污逐渐消失，他干脆把剩下的水全倒在了头上，清凉的触感让炎客忍不住呼出口白气，甩了甩湿漉漉的头发。

而在炎客身边猝不及防遭难的博士开始思考自己刚才为什么要突发善心给这个混蛋递水。这家伙真的是萨卡兹吗？他为什么有种给犬科洗澡被甩一身水的既视感？

炎客用手把头发往后梳，转头就看见了某博被溅了一身水的惨样。身为罪魁祸首的人没良心地笑出了声。“你居然还好意思笑？！”博士摘下被水溅得看不清的面具和遭殃的兜帽，胳膊一拐就是一记手肘精准地打在炎客的肚子上。笑声半途变调戛然而止。

“你*卡兹戴尔粗口*对伤员也下手这么黑的？”炎客捂着肚子回击，被基本没有进行体力劳动的博士轻松挡下，对方凉凉地嘲讽回来：“稀罕，你什么时候居然有自己是伤员的自知之明了？”炎客表情扭曲了一下放弃了继续这个话题。

两人和队伍的距离又拉开了一些，却都没有要加快脚步追上去的意思，他们不断跨过暮光下交错的建筑残影，朝着远处巨大的落日前进。

率先打破沉默的是博士：“你没什么想问的？关于刚才的战斗。”他说话的时候眼睛专注地盯着远方的海面和已经能看到轮廓的罗德岛，看上去倒像自言自语。

炎客没有说话。博士自顾自说了下去：“大费周章安排战局，刻意让自己陷入最后的包围圈并且周围除了你没人能及时支援，你好像已经察觉到了，但是我为什么要这么做呢，炎客。”

“我知道你想杀了我，可能会在我恢复记忆的时候？”博士又说，并没有停下脚步，甚至没有看身边的人一眼。炎客的瞳孔轻微地收缩了一下，手下意识抚过刀身。

“不管怎么说，我已经得到我想要的答案了。”博士停了下来，转头看他，眼神清澈明晰，“今后也要拜托你站在我身后了。别轻易把我的命交给别人，炎客。”

炎客一时有点晃神，眼前的身影和几年前的人重叠在一起，同样的脸，却又截然不同，他见过这人许许多多的模样，却没有一副面孔上有着如今的神情。如果说那个时候的他是冰冷的战争机器，那么如今的这个人或许已经找到了可以为之献身的理想，哪怕是这样看不见希望的毫无光明可言的未来。或许活久一点确实有些益处，可以的话，他还想见识更多，由这个人带来的理想之火。

“或者尽管试试背后捅我一刀如何？只要你做得到。其实我还挺喜欢养虎为患这种事的。”上一刻还在说着将性命托付给他的人转眼又开起了糟糕的半真半假的玩笑，炎客忍不住翻了个白眼。收回前言，这家伙哪里是什么理想主义的英雄，根本就是性格超极恶劣的混蛋。

4、“针锋相对”

博士现在百分百确定自己被炎客针对了。

这个人明明能和岛上的其他同事和平相处，对上他却完全变了个人，动不动就嘲讽两句，只有作战的时候才会好好（至少和别的时候相比）听他说话，其他时间全然一副你奈我何的大爷样。

“与你无关。”“不要插手。”“做好你自己的事。”——炎客最喜欢拿来堵他的三句话。正常人听到这种话都会生气的吧？这大概应该十有八九不是他的问题？毕竟他明明还是很受罗德岛的大家爱戴（不许打问号）的。好吧，可能是失忆之前的他导致的历史遗留问题，这个姑且不提。

距离博士信誓旦旦跟凯尔希表示自己肯定能拿下炎客已经过去了快两个礼拜，可是他甚至还没能和对方和和气气地说过一句话。也就是说，第一步都没迈出去。

拿恋爱模拟游戏来打比方的话，炎客就是那种一个选项要存档ng无数次攻略难度s∞的终极boss——这么糟糕的比喻绝对不是因为博士最近偷懒的时候都在玩恋爱养成。

本博士这么人见人爱没道理栽在这个刺头身上吧！再次达成完美happy ending的博士因为想到某个大魔王连胜利的欢呼都没心情了，一个音节兜兜转转最后从嘴里出来却成了彰显主人烦闷的叹息，惹得旁边正在制作香料的调香师忍不住低头看了他一眼。

“噗……”娇小的沃尔珀女孩还是没能忍住，捂着嘴轻轻抖动肩膀，偏过头背对着散发出哀怨气息的博士小声道歉，“对不起，博士~”毕竟这场景实在太像青春期少年为恋爱烦恼的样子，跟博士的身份多少有点违和，令人忍俊不禁。

拿着游戏机蹲在女孩脚边的那坨残念集合物正是在翘班中的博士。温室算是博士翘班的常驻点之一，通常凯尔希不会到这么偏的地方来逮人，而莱娜一般会对他偷懒的行为睁一只眼闭一只眼，当然待的时间不能太长，如果他不想这个点被凯尔希发现的话。

“话说啊，莱娜，你是不是和炎客关系还不错来着？莱娜觉得炎客是个怎么样的人？”博士席地坐下揉了揉有点麻的腿，把游戏机随手搁到旁边地上，抬头去看已经止住笑的调香师，忽然问道。

“这个，真是难说啊，我好像也只是因为花会跟炎客先生多说两句话？”调香师歪头想了想，顺手接过博士递给她的原料，接着说道，“炎客先生好像一直挺冷淡的，都不怎么和别人接触呢，但是照顾植物的手艺非常好哦，平时也多亏他帮忙照看温室。自从炎客先生来了，温室的植物们的状态也变得更好了。博士也看到过的吧？虽然每次都碰到炎客先生来博士都会躲起来。”

“那是因为跟那家伙正面对上绝对会打起来的！”博士几乎立刻辩驳道，说完才意识到自己声音有点太大了，缩了缩脖子小声嘀咕，“我可不想把莱娜的温室也搞得乱七八糟的，毕竟是你们精心照顾的这么棒的地方。”

“是是，不愧是我们深明大义体贴下属的博士~”调香师没去提醒博士话里的漏洞，眯着眼十分熟练地哄着，转而抓住时机明调侃暗提醒地说，“但是如果博士想跟炎客先生搞好关系的话，少女恋爱游戏可并不能作为参考哦。”

“莱娜，才不会有人把那种毒舌混蛋不可一世的大魔王做成少女恋爱游戏的攻略对象啦，这不是摆明了劝退吗？”完全没抓住重点的博士低头翻了个白眼吐槽，倒是没有反驳自己想跟炎客搞好关系。在脑海中某个混蛋的嘴脸越来越清晰的情况下，游戏机上的虚拟角色幸福的笑容突然变得十分无趣。这样的招数对那家伙才不会起效呢，博士忍不住想。

“我失忆前得是干了多混蛋的事才能被他记仇到这个地步啊真是的。”博士烦躁地抓了抓头发，叹了口气，“你没觉得那家伙完全就是在针对我吗，莱娜？”

“这个，大概，是博士的错觉吧？”调香师回想了一下两人的相处模式，觉得自己的安慰实在没什么说服力，“但是博士跟炎客先生一起的时候也总是特别容易激动的样子？”

“有吗？”博士瞪大了眼睛，然后在沃尔珀少女笑吟吟的注视下气势渐弱，“好吧，大概有那么一点点。”

博士沉默了一会，又说：“我有点无法控制自己的情绪。这感觉和头痛发作的时候不太一样，并不是理智顶液可以解决的问题。他只要出现在我的视线范围内我就忍不住紧张起来，身体本能地准备应战。”

“我不喜欢这种感觉，莱娜。”博士很难得的会这样敞开心扉谈论关于自己的事，调香师安静地听着并不出声，“而且，没人觉得我该想起以前的事，就连我自己也觉得现在这样就够了。可是这家伙蛮不讲理地突然出现，时时刻刻从头到脚都在提醒我必须拿回那些记忆，比我本人还要理所当然。”

“人总是讨厌被拿去和别人比较，我也一样，莱娜，哪怕比较的对象是从前的我。他分明聚集了几乎所有我避之不及的讨厌的因素却还步步紧逼，对此我恐怕真的没办法那么从容冷静。”博士几乎是沮丧了起来，调香师对着这百年难得一遇的场景一时不知道该怎么安慰博士，她蹲下来，摸了摸博士的头。

“莱娜！我又不是伊芙芙……”博士有点不好意思起来，别扭地偏过了头。调香师笑着回答：“怎么会，这是对愿意跟我说心里话而不是自己一个人闷在心里的博士的奖励，我很高兴博士愿意和我说这些，虽然我暂时并不能给博士一些好的建议。或许博士可以尝试一些别的途径和炎客先生增进了解？”

“别的途径？训练室？真男人的友情靠打出来？”博士想象了一下，抖了抖鸡皮疙瘩，泄气，“大概没什么用？我跟他几乎天天打，当然是他挑衅在先。”

博士话音刚落头上就罩下一片阴影，随之而来的是熟悉的嘲讽语气和毫无顾忌的直呼其名：“哦？我看你倒是挺享受的。”——哈，炎客，还能有谁。博士几乎是下意识就想给弯腰饶有兴致地看着他的萨卡兹一记头槌。

失策，聊得太投入忘了提防这瘟神了。博士懊悔了一下，忍住当场打架或者直接逃跑的冲动，冲着炎客翻了个大大的白眼质问：“你来这干什么？”话才出口博士就发现自己问了个白痴问题，炎客来温室无非是帮莱娜的忙或者拿花种和道具的，此刻不该出现的反而是他才对。

“至少不是像某人一样来偷懒的。”炎客双手插在兜里，弯腰看博士，撇了眼某人手上的游戏机，意有所指道。尽管不是第一次看见博士玩恋爱游戏，那粉嫩粉嫩的界面还是让炎客接受不良.

博士把牙磨得咯咯作响，态度一转又略带遗憾怜悯地说：“像你这种没有浪漫情怀的家伙当然不能理解恋爱游戏的美妙，所以你才不受女孩子欢迎啊炎客。”

不，其实罗德岛的女孩子们对高冷刀术师挺感兴趣的，就是对方眼里除了您看不见别人，博士。莱娜并不打算参与两人的又一场较量，只是有些无奈地摇头。

“哦？我倒也没看出通关100个恋爱游戏的你哪里受欢迎了。”炎客在让博士炸毛方面总是无师自通，他不怀好意地勾起嘴角，“这么久了也没见你这方面有什么长进。”博士这点功力的毒舌对他来说简直不痛不痒。

不不不，其实博士是罗德岛最受欢迎的，真的，报纸为证，人气稳居top1哦。莱娜多少有点想笑了，这简直就是青春期小鬼们互相攀比谁更受女生欢迎一样。其实还有点可爱。

“什么叫这·么·久？你连我们什么时候见过都不告诉我少在那装腔作势，都说了我不记得了。”博士噌的站起来盯着炎客那双冷淡的金瞳一字一句含着怒气地说着。

“那你最好早点想起来。”我可等不了太久。

为什么那样的发展却成了这么危险的结尾？调香师突然心疼起凯尔希来。

炎客咽下后半句话，嘴角的弧度充满了危险的意味。他说完绕过了博士，对一脸无奈安静地研磨香料全当没看见的调香师说：“我来借两个花盆，还有铲子。”

“啊，空花盆和铲子就在实验室门外，炎客先生直接拿就好，顺便这是新一期的花种，也给你。”调香师拿过一旁的小袋花种交给炎客，给他指了花盆的位置。

炎客有些诧异地接过了花种，点点头跟调香师道谢转身去拿花盆和铲子。被晾在一旁的博士特别郁闷地跟调香师抱怨：“你看！他就是针对我！这是赤裸裸的双标！我就不能有普通人的待遇吗！他这么剑拔弩张的我当然会条件反射自卫吧！”

调香师有点怀疑博士和炎客是靠脊髓反射进行沟通交流的，而不是靠大脑。

长久（？）的实验证明怀柔政策是毫无用处的，博士决定换个套路。

炎客成了罗德岛以最快的速度晋升两次的干员，甚至连作为晋升奖励的外套都是博士拿了稀有材料亲自操刀加工的。尽管博士最初提起晋升的时候炎客明确表示了自己毫无兴趣，收到外套的时候炎客也表示自己完全不需要，但博士却以“不穿不许出战”为由强行给他套上了，衣襟刻意打上了罗德岛的标志，据说是为了让某人更有归属感，炎客对此嗤之以鼻。

博士甚至把炎客安排成了队长。尽管最初博士问起炎客的时候，对方并不乐意甚至提醒他自己做队长的下场并不怎么好。博士却以“或许队长的身份能让你意识到自己不是在单兵作战而且我认为你会是个非常好的队长”这样冠冕堂皇的理由强行定下了。

博士还喜欢强行拉着炎客一起去观摩指导岛上的实战演习，并且热衷于把他也塞进模拟战场。尽管博士一开始提起的时候炎客明确表示了自己毫无兴趣。罗德岛当然不乏强大的战士，然而，在游戏中挥霍体力只是无谓的浪费。只有在生死交错的刹那，他的刀与剑才有互相碰撞的价值。 比起实战演习他更想去真正的战场厮杀。

“这种过家家又有什么意义？下次出战是什么时候？”当炎客不耐烦地问起博士，对方却用“为了更好地运用你这把武器”这种话把他堵了回去。为什么这该死的混蛋失了个忆嘴皮子反而变厉害了？

最糟糕的是理论指导。

博士动不动就拉炎客一起复盘PRTS记录的战斗录像，而后者告诉博士：“一个优秀战士渴求的技艺是没法被记录下来的。”博士却难以置信地看着他说：“你以为我是让你提升技艺？？？”

不然呢？炎客的话还没问出口，就被劈头盖脸骂了一顿——“我是要让你好好看看你到底有几次没有听我的指挥又有几次丢了通讯器甚至像条疯狗一样傻愣愣地冲进包围圈还大言不惭不需要支援把我的计划搞的一塌糊涂！这是反省课，不是提升课，干员炎客。”结果炎客在课室里被迫对着自己的“错题”被博士教育了一整天，最后以他不耐烦地一刀砍了投影仪作为结尾，两人在课室里狠狠打了一架，然后鼻青脸肿地被凯尔希一人赏了一串脑壳叠加包。

炎客觉得自己十有八九被针对了，尽管是他挑衅在先。博士几乎一改之前耐着性子（虽然根本没忍住）试图跟他好好相处的作风，开始竭尽所能在每一个可以让他不爽的地方大肆发挥，不管是晋升还是任命队长又或者是训练。甚至于连平时的小事博士也能把睚眦必报四个字展现得淋漓尽致。

上午在会客室因为有炎客站桩导致谈判效率突飞猛进，事后心情非常愉快的博士试图踮脚摸摸萨卡兹的角当做夸奖，结果虽然凭借自己矫健的身手成功摸到了，却为此手腕上多了个滴嗒流血的牙印。

博士忍住了想要咬回去的冲动，他不能跟这个幼稚鬼一般计较，要有点大人的风度——见鬼去吧垃圾风度——“大哥你能别我一碰你就拔刀吗？？？”结果还是没忍住对着刚把半出鞘的刀刚塞回去的刀术师爆发了。

“抱歉，博士，这是危机本能。”对方毫无诚意地道歉，一如既往戏谑地咬重博士两字的音。

“所以你咬我一口也算是条件反射？”博士晃了晃还在流血的手腕磨着后槽牙质问，蜿蜒而下的艳丽在白皙的皮肤上显得格外惹眼。

“这是为了让你长点记性别随便摸萨卡兹的角。”炎客眯着眼像在欣赏艺术品一样看着博士流血的手腕，懒洋洋地解释，伸舌将唇边牙尖残留的血液舔掉吞进肚腹。

*罗德岛粗口*。博士忍不住打了个哆嗦，突然想起了目前在医疗部就职对他的血非常感兴趣的白发萨卡兹女孩。博士看着眼前似乎很享受的高个萨卡兹，忍不住怀疑这家伙也有血魔的特质。

下午在办公室炎客就体会到了什么叫做“君子报仇十年不晚”，呸，是“宁得罪君子不得罪小人”——不过是递交文件的时候从背后绕了过去，为什么他非得尝试过肩摔的滋味？

某个屑博士随口一句抱歉拿过文件就不再管干员的死活，炎客拍拍裤子站起来一遍懊恼自己居然又中招一边忍不住呲牙爆了句粗口问候某个行为恶劣的家伙：“你对谁都这样的吗？上来就过肩摔？”

“抱歉这是特殊应激被动自我防御机制，不受我控制。”对方凉凉地瞥了他一眼，把责任推的干干净净。

“说人话。”

“针对性条件反射。”

“哦？意思是专门针对我咯？”炎客咬着牙走到人身旁，使劲捏住对方的肩膀。

“令人惊讶的优秀理解能力，炎客干员。”博士毫不吝啬地夸奖，客气地捏着对方的手腕从自己肩膀上拿了下去

很好，这下被本人实锤了，炎客表情轻微扭曲地想道。

而对于炎客来了以后两人连日的互动，罗德岛的众人却反应不一——  
“没觉得博士最近总是跟炎客先生一起吗？都没什么时间和我们说话了。”  
“别抱怨啦，这也是没办法的，听说凯尔希医生给博士下了死命令要他和炎客搞好关系，博士也挺惨的。”  
“可是他们关系不是已经挺好了吗？形影不离出双入对的。”  
“那个词不是这么用的啦喂！话说那叫什么关系好啊，不是在吵架就是在打架，我还从没见过一向温和的博士跟谁这么发脾气呢，炎客到底跟博士什么关系？”  
“那个，其实博士骂敌方的时候也超级凶的啊？”  
“哎，那不一样，你见他什么时候骂过我们，再说炎客也不是敌人啊。”  
“对哦，可是那是因为炎客每次都惹博士生气吧。明明平时看着挺随和也不太好靠近的说，一对上博士就完全变了个人。”  
“我倒是觉得老板对炎客简直简直就是偏心哦，炎客才来多久老板就连着晋升他两次，那件外套都是老板自己动手的，我可是都有点嫉妒了。这不是赤裸裸的双标嘛。”  
“好像……有点道理？难道博士其实是傲娇吗？？？”  
“也就是说那个，表面上针锋相对其实在？”  
“打情骂俏。”  
——博士&炎客风评被害。

====小剧场====  
1  
博士：其实也可以换成背摔或者抱摔，你中意哪个？  
炎客：我中意你平地摔。  
博士：*罗德岛粗口*  
2  
博士：我觉得要换个套路。（沉思）  
阿米娅：博士！互掐是不会增加好感度的啊！  
炎客→信赖up  
阿米娅：？？？  
凯尔希：真的搞不懂你们这些直男在想什么。

5、别跑到干员宿舍偷懒啊喂

下午三点，罗德岛战术指挥官的办公室。

今日份的理智消耗完毕的博士觉得自己无论如何都待不下去了，除非凯尔希能把理智顶液的口味改良成草莓味。文件是不可能批完的，这辈子都不可能批完的。保持高效率的秘诀是劳逸结合而不是理智顶液——博士决定出门一趟。

所以现在只差一个被凯尔希逮到也能理直气壮不亏心的借口。博士检查了一下岛上的补给——虽然还够但也差不多该到采购的时候了。很好，计划完美。

被某个屑博士硬拖下水明明还没到晚上就被迫开业的可露希尔叹着气扒拉了一下乱糟糟的头发打开了仓库，对自己的电子宠物之一咬住了博士的脑袋拔都拔不下来装作什么都没看见。

“酮阵列，双极纳米片，扭转醇，轻锰矿，糖聚块……”小恶魔一边清算着一边熟练地把东西打包好由电子宠物搬运到门口，等全部都弄完了才从仓库里出来把笔记本转个面给博士看，“好了，一共是这么多哦。一直以来多谢惠顾，博士~”

“好的，辛苦你了可露希尔，抱歉天还没黑就跑过来。”博士付了钱，不好意思地挠挠脸颊。

“偶尔一次倒也没什么啦，毕竟顾客就是上帝嘛，何况博士不仅是老客户还是大主顾。”起床气已经消散得差不多的小恶魔在电脑上噼噼啪啪敲着，一边的电子宠物接过了博士手里的货款，“不过希望博士下次偷懒可以换个借口，次次都这样的话可就吃不消了，人家好歹是夜行生物啦。”

“我知道了，抱歉啦，”博士举起双手道歉，接着指了指还嵌在自己脑门上的黑色方块说，“所以现在能让这个独眼方块蝙蝠松口了吗？”

“抱歉抱歉，完全忘记了。话说这孩子叫利兹啦，博士你要是能好好记住的话也不会每次都被咬了，大概？”可露希尔连忙放下电脑，双手抓住自家宠物方方正正的身体使劲往外拔，一边说道，“真奇怪啊，利兹好像格外喜欢博士一点。”

“如果它的喜欢能不让我脑门冒血的话我大概就会记住它的名字了。”博士抹了一把从额头上流下来的血，对此习以为常地吐槽。

“那大概有点困难？哈哈哈。”可露希尔揪住了还在蠢蠢欲动的利兹的尾巴，笑着提醒，“应该没有落下的东西了吧，博士？”

“啊，应该都齐……”博士扫了眼装得满满当当的货车，话说到一半像是想到了什么又咽了回去，转头问可露希尔，“你这有砥石吗？”

“砥石？”小恶魔奇怪地重复了一遍，“有倒是有，博士需要多少？”

“一……一箱吧。”博士犹豫了一下，伸出食指说道。只是磨刀的话一箱总应该够了吧？实在不行下次多买点。

虽然对于博士会提出以前都没有采购过的订单感到好奇，可露希尔并没有多问，她转身进仓库亲自捧了一箱砥石出来叠在了那堆货物的最上面，然后挥手和博士道别。

等回到罗德岛把货物全都安置好后，博士抱着那一箱砥石去了干员宿舍。因为最近都不算很忙，所以博士处理文件（博士：说到底为什么不忙要处理的文件却一点没少啊！）的时候，身为助理的炎客一般无事可干，加上两人只要在同个空间待久了总是免不了吵架甚至动手，博士干脆放了炎客几天假。按理说炎客也不一定在宿舍，但博士还是抱着试试看的心情去了。

炎客打开门的时候，手上还提着浇花的水壶，矮了他一个头的博士捧着一箱不知道是什么的东西站在他门口，见他开门很客气地打了声招呼就顶开他的手臂管自己钻进去了。

“我想你现在不该出现在这里才对？”炎客并没明确开口赶人，他关上门拎着水壶回到窗边继续浇花，瞥了眼把箱子放在房间角落的博士问道，提醒某个人应该回去工作而不是跑到干员宿舍瞎逛。

“我只是刚刚结束采购。你上次不是说砥石用完了吗，就顺便拿过来。”博士干脆当自己没听见，他放好箱子拍了拍手，一边说着一边走到炎客边上，有些好奇地打量那些装在小小花盆里的植物。

“所以你就买了一整箱过来？”炎客怀疑这人脑子被门夹了。笨到听不懂话外音也就算了，特地买了一整箱砥石过来是想让他把刀磨快点早日宰了他吗？

“嗯？难道买少了？你磨刀这么费的吗？”博士奇怪地看了眼一旁靠在床边的两把刀，觉得自己有必要找个时间研究一下它们的材质。

“不……算了。”炎客决定放弃这个话题。这家伙还真是尽做多余的事，从以前开始就是如此。

等炎客浇完花去拆装砥石的箱子的时候，博士还在窗边研究那些鲜活安静的生命体。炎客头也不抬地赶人：“东西送到了你还待在这干嘛？不怕凯尔希来逮人？”

“凯尔希干嘛到你宿舍来抓我？”博士奇怪地反问，他还以为这地方应该在范围外才对。

问得好，他也想知道凯尔希为什么会找他要人。炎客顿了一下低声骂了句鬼知道便不再说话，博士权当没听见挑挑眉又回去观察花架上的植物。炎客养的花实在太多，他方才扫那几眼压根没看完，况且长势不一，并不能让他都叫得出名来。他对刀术师会如此喜欢花花草草还是颇觉意外的。

花架上的植物每一株都被照顾得很好，让博士忍不住对这份细心和温柔感到惊讶，但转而他又想到这人极其不配合治疗的散漫和一对上他就口出恶言毫不温柔的态度……博士真心觉得在炎客眼里自己还不如一棵草。

真是太草了。

炎客全然不知道这位不速之客的内心想法，自顾自掂量几下挑了比较顺眼的一块砥石放到床头，便走回花架边准备赶人，结果他还没说话对方倒是先出声了。

“炎客。”博士喊他的名字，一如既往带着温柔的错觉，哪怕他怒极了喊他的时候也藏着一丝，炎客告诉自己他喊谁都是如此。

博士说：“你明明很怜惜花的生命，为什么对自己的命却能这么毫不在乎呢？”

一次又一次。博士总揪住这个问题不放，甚至变着法从他这寻求答案。炎客有时候怀疑这个人脑子坏了听不懂人话，他给出的回答永远如出一辙，却并不能让这人满意，也不能让他就此偃旗息鼓。炎客以前不知道这人缠人的功力能如此深厚。

他多少对这个问题感到有点厌烦了，甚至难得的觉得有点累。炎客张张嘴，想给出一个没什么不同的回答，却好一会没能发出声音。

他发现博士甚至没有在看他，那人只是盯着窗外平静的海面，好像刚才的发问只是炎客的错觉。或许对方早知道他会给出怎样的答案，但还是一次次地追问。为什么呢？炎客不明白。失忆后的博士不是他曾经熟悉的任何模样，却又能在不经意间窥见以前的影子。或许博士从来没变过，只是他不了解，只是他没见过，只是，在卡兹戴尔的日子对博士来说没什么大不了的。这个人永远不会停留于此。

墙上的时钟指向五点一刻。初夏的天黑得极慢，太阳慢吞吞地下沉，半天也没掉进海里，连吹进房间的海风都显得漫不经心。夕阳映在博士微微眯起的瞳孔中，变成一个微亮的光点，他整个人都笼在朦胧的光辉里，炎客却能清楚看到他耳边的一点碎发在风里轻轻晃动的模样。

炎客突然想，或许这人当年也是在这样一个安静的傍晚不声不吭地离开了。落日迟迟不肯坠下，就像这片土地也在挽留这个不知从哪儿来如今又不知要去往何处的外族人，可他遥看着远方的山海，一次回眸也不曾有，然后太阳落下，夜幕升起，漫天星光为他送行。

他抛下了卡兹戴尔，抛下了那间小小的诊所，也抛下了炎客。

“……”

炎客脱口而出的话语消散在风里，像一声冗长的叹息，不知所踪了。

博士偏头疑惑地看向他，却只捕捉到一丝意味不明的目光。刀术师很快转过身看向窗外，表情全都藏进光落日的余辉里。他说了什么？博士忍不住想。他来不及捕捉那句轻声的呢喃，只依稀感觉出那是萨卡兹的语言，是属于卡兹戴尔的声音。

博士直觉自己错过了什么很重要的东西，不由得有些急躁，忍不住问道：“炎客，你刚才……”话没说完，对方打断了他。

炎客喊着他的名字，转头迎上博士的目光，脸上的神情已经足够若无其事：“我没有身为感染者的自觉，但你们有你们的考量，我接受。我确实这么说过，但接受是指我理解你们要做什么，你又在走怎样的一条路，但那些与我无关。”

“我是你的刀，为你所用。终有一天，刀会断掉，我会死在战火里。我希望那场战斗足够精彩，希望你将我使用到最后一刻，尽管这不过是我微不足道的个人诉求，但你会满足我的，对吗？”在这个人的手中战至最后一刻，这是刀的宿命，是他的宿命。

这个人或许永远不知道当着别人的面诉说自己的死亡和临终愿望是多么残忍的一件事。明明他就在这里，却要人去描绘他的死满足他的愿望。更可悲的是，博士发现他无法阻止，也无法拒绝。

“……你最好在死之前还记得拉我这个一生宿敌陪葬。”博士喉咙发堵，嗓子都哑了起来，恶狠狠却毫无威力地警告着炎客，末了像无可奈何似的，挫败地骂道，“我真他妈欠你的。”

听着博士嘀嘀咕咕骂他，炎客的笑容反倒轻松起来。

“但是你还是得接受治疗，就算是刀也得定期保养。”博士撇撇嘴，扬起下巴格外神气地点点自己刚送人的一箱砥石，试图让氛围恢复正常。

“治疗并不比摆弄花更有意义，至少它们还有花期能让人期待。”炎客难得说出了有些不一样的答案，却还是拒绝了博士。

博士顺着他的视线看向窗外迷人的暮色，又开始小声骂人：“行吧，我本来以为老子在你眼里连棵草都不如，结果你也没把自己当根草。”

炎客任他骂，全当没听见，看着海面上沉下了半个身体的落日出声：“生命只是湮灭之前的一小段历程，趁你还能看见舷外的夕阳，好好珍惜吧。 ”

落在句尾的名字像羽毛一样飘到博士的心上，他突然觉得有点无力，这人怎么说的，让他好好珍惜，结果自己还不是挥霍生命半点不在乎。而这么小小的一段旅程，炎客愿意毕生献给战斗。这人明明如此慷慨，却对他百般吝啬，连死也要死在战场上。

博士抿抿嘴，觉得那些委屈矫情到自己都想不下去了。他转头看了看在夕阳里随风摇曳的盆栽们，灵光乍现突然想到了个好主意，眼睛倏地亮起来，炎客在一瞬间感到了莫大危机。

博士捧起一棵花说格外真挚诚恳地说：“是这样的，炎客同志。你要是还不接受治疗，我就把你的花都吃光。”说罢还张大了嘴做出一副真要下口的样子，眼珠子却滴溜溜转着去看炎客的反应。

炎客满头问号地看着眼前这个憨批，简直忍无可忍，大手一伸就揪过博士的后领准备直接把人丢出去：“你他妈真的是战术指挥官吗？手段太幼稚了吧？？好了你现在该滚回去工作了，没事别跑我这偷懒，还有别对我的花动手动脚，不然我就把你的游戏机全捅到凯尔希那里。”

“？？？你也太恶毒了吧炎客！我这不是还没吃吗！”博士难以置信地瞪大了眼睛，挣扎起来。

两人还吵个不停的时候，敲门声却恰好响了起来。

炎客下意识低头去看博士，正好对上博士抬头望过来的有些慌张的视线，手上还傻乎乎护着花盆。在炎客意识到自己干了什么之前，他已经转了个方向把人丢进了自己的衣柜。

把衣柜门关上的时候炎客还在怀疑自己中了什么糟糕的源石技艺，但木已成舟，他只是警告地瞪了眼缩在狭小空间里的博士，然后转身去开了门。

门外的人在炎客意料之中，是凯尔希。

“看到博士了吗，炎客？”凯尔希开门见山地问。

“没有。”炎客挑眉，“我怎么知道他在哪。”

凯尔希微微皱起眉提醒道：“你现在是博士的助理。”

“他给我放了假。”炎客客气地指出。

“是么，我刚才好像听到你这不止一个人。”凯尔希话锋一转，锐利的视线扫了两眼有些吊儿郎当的刀术师。

“听错了吧？或许是我磨刀的声音。”炎客摊手。

“哦？”吐出一个单音节，凯尔希提醒了炎客下次去医疗部检查治疗的时间就离开了，意外地好说话。

炎客关上门轻轻啧了一声，转头准备把某个人放出来。

而在衣柜里的博士却没有心思去听他们的对话，一旦艰难地消化掉炎客居然帮他打掩护这个事实，另一个他无法忽视的问题就蒙头盖了过来。衣柜整齐地挂着叠着炎客的衣物，洗得很干净，就是破损很多。这家伙生活习惯还挺好，博士忍不住想。

狭小的空间里充满了炎客的味道，绕在博士鼻尖根本避无可避，糟糕的是他竟然不反感而且还觉得有点好闻。太阳烘烤过一般的干燥清香，夹着点浅淡的说不出名字的花香。前者大概因为炎客本就是火系的，后者或许是因为刀术师侍弄花花草草久了自然带上的。

完了，有点上头。博士呆呆地捧着花盆，没忍住深吸了一口气，然后反应过来自己在干什么后把头埋进了自己的外套里：nmd我到底在干嘛啊啊啊啊！

博士总觉得在哪里闻到过这样的味道，格外的熟悉。可惜脑袋空空，依然想不起来。

“喂，凯尔希已经走了。”炎客说着打开衣柜，看到的就是这么一个鸵鸟状装死的博士。对方双手捧着花盆搁在膝盖上，不知道为什么看起来十分用力。炎客有一瞬间以为自己看到这家伙头上冒烟了。

炎客把花盆拿走放好，回头发现博士还没从衣柜里出来，有点奇怪地走过去打算把这个小鸡崽子提溜出来。然而他拽住了博士的帽子，这次却没能如愿把人提起来。

好重。手下的人突然像是有千钧重，炎客越发觉得奇怪了：“干什么呢你，就算不想处理文件也不用装死到这个地步吧？”炎客收回手，有点无奈地摸摸自己的后颈，突觉棘手。

博士连头都没抬起来，甚至还往衣柜里面缩了一点。

“？？？”

炎客忍着暴打这人一通的冲动，蹲下来去扒拉博士的手，想把他的脸露出来，而博士把头埋的更下，死不松手。拉锯战让炎客怒气值持续up，最后终于瞅准了个空隙把博士的两只手都拉开压在了衣柜的后背上，没好气地问：“你到底在搞什么？！”

“唔，没，没什么。”猝不及防暴露的博士抖了抖，视线乱晃就是不看炎客。

“没什么你这么久不出来，打算住里面了？”炎客挑挑眉，忽然注意到博士的脸不正常的红，抓着的两只手也有点热，甚至冒出了汗，他皱了皱眉，“不舒服？还是闷太久了？”

“没没没，啥事没有，”博士疯狂摇头，并挣扎着想要出去，“我刚才睡着了一下，我现在就回去工作去了，你去继续浇花吧！”

炎客发现博士呼出的气简直都在发烫了，身上的气息闻起来又有点奇怪和熟悉，像沾上了什么。炎客没管这个，直接手疾眼快抚上博士的额头，而后确认这家伙是真的发烧了。

“你这家伙连自己的身体状况都不清楚的吗？还医生呢。”炎客忍不住掐住博士通红的脸拧了拧。

博士扒拉着要他放手，一边努力反驳：“我清楚！不要紧的！快撒开你的爪子！我要回办公室！”本来就只是低烧，所以他以为出来偷个懒就好了，结果哪承想突然受到这么强烈的刺激。都是炎客的错！

“还办公室，去医疗部。你要真出事我不得被凯尔希的那个怪物生吃了。”普普通通的发烧，炎客倒也没当回事，收回手拍了拍博士红的可爱的脸蛋，发出嘲笑的声音，接着大手一捞，直接把博士扛到肩上散步似的地朝医疗部去了。

你妈的好丢脸。

因为生病武力值down了一截的博士挣脱未果，挂在炎客肩膀上捂住了自己还没退烧的脸颊，外加逃避一路上干员们好奇的目光。然而全罗德岛仅此一套的外套揭穿了他的自欺欺人。

“你就不能走快点吗？”博士实在受够了地闷声抱怨。

“太快了对病人不好。”炎客理所当然道。

wdnmd那你为什么要这么扛麻袋一样扛我？？？博士肚子被压得难受，只能艰难地伸出爪子，死死地抓住了炎客头上的角抗议：“放我下来，肚子硌的难受。你肌肉太硬了md。”

然后炎客从善如流地换成了公主抱，并给博士抓角的那只手一如既往留了个牙印。在这件事上博士似乎永远不长记性，往往都是“我没错下次还敢”的态度。

博士觉得自己裂开了。

炎客慢吞吞走进医疗部的时候，医疗干员们一副见鬼的样子，而博士缩在刀术师怀里不想面对人生。

得知来意后，女孩们立刻给博士量体温检查症状配药，训练有素效率极高。

华法琳一边懒洋洋地写着检查报告一边笑道：“博士体温偏低，以前发烧也不太看得出来，脸都不红，怎么今天烧得不算严重脸还红这么厉害。”

这话一出，轰的一下，博士的脸越发红了，简直连脖子都遭了殃，看上去粉嫩嫩红彤彤，十分可口。华法琳馋的口水差点挂下来，但抬头又看到博士身后杵着的炎客，叹了口气主动离博士远了许多。

“欸欸欸？突然恶化了？”旁边其他的医疗人员乍一看手忙脚乱起来，博士难得的一句话都憋不出来。

直到这个时候，炎客才后知后觉地意识到，这人刚才为什么不肯出衣柜，还死活不肯抬头了。现在想起来，在那人身上闻到他自己的味道让他久违的有种奇特的……满足感。

或许是变数太多了，又时隔太久，炎客不曾想过还能看到博士这样狼狈窘迫的熟悉模样。

还算不赖，至少他的身体还记得他。

====小剧场====

关于上次博士查寝的实况——  
炎客：砥石似乎用完了啊……  
博士是个理解能力非常强（才怪）的小朋友：喂你刚是不是想要拿我磨刀了？！  
之后博士亲自送了一箱砥石过来。  
炎客也是个理解能力十分棒的小伙子：这家伙是想我把刀磨快好早点宰了他吗？

zz博士的脑回路：砥石够用就不需要拿我磨刀了（难得决定和平解决问题，但是并没有什么卵用）（毫无默契的两个崽）

凯尔希：你们能不能跟作战时候的自己学习一下？  
（只有并肩作战的时候格外默契的两个直觉系铁憨憨）

6、初次的医疗检查

炎客走进办公室的时候，博士的午休时间刚好结束，对方难得没有睡得迷迷糊糊把自己埋进文件堆，眼下的青黑却没有一点缓解的样子，同样没什么改善的还有因为睡眠不足导致的低气压。

“你中午不休息干什么？”炎客皱眉看着在办公桌前整理资料的博士说。

“问得好，”博士一边说着一边把资料夹到文件夹板上，拿着它站起身，绕过炎客把他身后的门关好并上了锁，背对着门朝转头看他的炎客举起手上的资料晃了晃，咬牙切齿地继续道，“擅自给我添加多余的工作害我的午休时间泡汤了的家伙居然还好意思问！”

“关我什么事。”觉得对方简直就是在没事找事的炎客用“你是不是理智剂嗑多脑子出问题了”的眼神看着博士——直到对方在他的注视下动作利索地把门后堆放的一看就是临时搬过来的医疗器械和药品在长矮几上依次摆弄好，一副请君入瓮的样子拿着文件夹站在边上用没什么感情的眼睛望他。啧，又是这毫无意义的医疗检查。

“你是自己过来，还是我请你过来？”请字被说话的人意有所指地咬成重音，炎客不屑地抬了抬下巴，转身就要拔刀砍门。

刀刃尚未完全出鞘，利器破空的声音划过炎客的耳畔，精巧的手术刀笔直地插入合成材料做的坚硬大门，尾端震动发出轻微的嗡鸣。

炎客嘴角僵硬地回头看去，拔刀的手松开，利刃重新归鞘。就在刚才抄了手术刀威胁他的家伙现在已经脱下厚重的防护服卷起衬衫的袖子，活动了下手腕冲他扬起了下巴，眼里满是不耐烦：“老规矩？”

被激怒的炎客卸了刀走上前，居高临下地俯视对方，咧开的嘴里仿佛泄出了丝丝燎人的业火，几乎要灼伤博士的脸，萨卡兹的刀术师眉目张扬，黄金瞳里燃烧着战意和怒火：“怕你不成。”

——几分钟后没受什么伤的炎客梗着脖子被博士压着趴在沙发上，双手被反拷在背后。

“*卡兹戴尔粗口*你又玩阴的！哪儿来的手铐？！”博士挪开压着炎客后背的膝盖后，萨卡兹利落地翻了个身坐在沙发上骂道，极其自然地一脚踹上了博士的小腿。

故意挨了这一下的博士疼得呲了呲牙，却心情不错地落井下石：“手铐？跟隔壁陈sir借的，因为是稀有材料所以我可以保证你绝对打不开的，委屈你将就一下。不是我说，这都几次了，你要么干脆学乖点配合医疗部的小女孩们做检查，要么就学聪明点别每次我换个花样你照样乖乖往坑里跳。”打一架确实有助于发泄情绪。

博士重新绑好在打斗过程中散开的头发，拍拍脸让自己集中精神，一边扒拉了几下资料按照要检查的项目拿过一边的器械，一边继续数落道：“你已经长大了炎客小朋友，该学会自己配合治疗了，能活着干嘛上赶着去死呢，说不定哪天本博士就能研发出彻底治愈矿石病的药物了。”

“……哼，你还是研究一下怎么治疗失忆的药物吧该死的乐天派。”炎客咋舌，错开博士的目光，视线往下去看桌上多的人头皮发麻的医疗用品。似曾相识的话语从已经失忆的“故人”口中听到真是让人完全笑不出来。

“我真的有很努力想要想起来？”感觉非常冤枉的博士耸了耸肩，“但是收效甚微，我现在也没这么多时间耗在上面，可能还是看天意吧这东西。”

“找回自己的东西都要看天意这是什么新时代冷笑话吗。”炎客嗤了一声并不买账。

“你少怼我两句会死啊，都跟你说历史遗留问题等老子想起来了再秋后算账。”博士翻了个白眼又有点手痒得想打人，器材全都分好后，他的视线挪到了第一项，“首先检查体表源石结晶分布……”博士抬眼看了看被反铐着手坐在沙发上的炎客，有点犯难——如何给一解开手铐就会逃跑的不听话干员检查同时还不弄坏衣服？不管怎么想都是无解啊。

“喂……”在对方赤裸裸的注视下有非常强烈的不好的预感的炎客微微睁大了眼睛，“你最好别过来！”

“放心放心，外套不用破坏只要褪到手腕就可以了，里衫没办法就只能撕破了，不过我之后会买新的给你所以别紧张，这样方便我们速战速决。”打定主意的博士放下文件夹板，向炎客伸出了手。

“重点根本不在这里吧你这白痴!!!”不管是说的话还是做的事都糟透了！几乎要被气晕的炎客瞪着博士，看上去随时准备把他的爪子给咬下来。

博士及时地收回了手，思考了一下撕了卷纱布，膝盖压在炎客腿上防止他突然踹自己一脚，然后用蛮力掐着炎客的下巴撬开嘴把纱布卡进了炎客嘴里绕到脑后打了个死结，很好，防范措施完美。难以置信面前这个人渣居然还能做出更渣的事，炎客几乎要把手铐都挣断，但是坚硬的特殊材质救了博士一命。

手腕上勒出了红紫的痕迹，炎客只能从嘴里发出含糊不清的冰冷警告：“你等会把手铐解开就死定了。”他那样冷冰冰又满含怒气地喊着博士的名字，吓得博士几乎心脏一停。

好像是有点出格了？神经大条的直男博士瞅了眼对方怎么看都有点奇怪的姿势，下意识咽了口口水，完全不敢对上那双几乎烧红了的眼。

不不不都到这步了检查还是得做的吧？大不了事后道歉态度诚恳一点，多送几箱砥石作赔礼，再找莱娜要点花种给他，实在不行杰西卡送的点心也可以分他吃一点，再说了他又打不过我我有什么好怂的，虽然前提是他不拿刀?此刻博士脑子里突然冒出了个词：骑虎难下。

“你别那么凶啊大哥，我真的只是做个检查而已，这不是迫不得已吗，你要是好好配合医疗部的小姐姐还用得着我一大老爷们脱你衣服，说到底还不是因为你来我岛到现在一次医疗检查都不做病情很有可能恶化连凯尔希都跑来跟我拍桌子，你可行行好别生气了，咱们速战速决等会我给你赔个罪请你吃顿饭行吧，特优招待券也让给你。”

一紧张就忍不住暴露话痨本性的博士一边碎碎念语速越来越快，一边动作利落地脱下炎客的外套割开对方的黑色紧身的里衫，一边在心里念些乱七八糟的经书一边快速地检查完对方上身的源石结晶分布记录到体检表上，几乎不敢多看一眼对方因为生气而剧烈起伏的胸膛。

也就你这三岁小孩才稀罕那种招待券吧！暴怒之下的炎客非常奇妙地被博士碎碎念安抚了一点，即使那语无伦次的一番话几乎看不出里面小心翼翼的妥协讨好，更像是抱怨。但这并没有什么用，等他手铐解开这个屑博士还是会完蛋。

光速完成上半身检查的博士记着记着就停下了笔，接着视线瞄到了炎客还完好无损地穿着裤子的下半身。那什么，仅仅是出于职业道德和求知欲，他觉得挺有必要的。

对上那种明目张胆谁都知道在打什么主意本人还坦坦荡荡的目光，炎客眯起了眼恐吓道：“就这几个地方，你*卡兹戴尔粗口*再看一眼就别想要那双眼睛了。”

试图挣扎一下的博士拿文件夹板挡住对方过于可怕的视线，小声抗议：“鉴于你感染程度比较重，我觉得全身检查是非常有必要的。别担心，就算有什么私密部位出现了源石结晶我也不会嘲笑你的。”博士从板子后面探出一双诚恳的眼睛。

炎客狞笑着回视不再说话——你敢试一下我就让你后悔当初签了老子的合同。

“对不起，我们马上进行接下来的检查。”只有体术勉强过得去的博士立刻认怂——好吧好吧你说没有就没有吧。

等所有医疗器械都轮番上阵过，手里的体检表也写得满满当当足够详细之后，博士拿着手铐的钥匙犹豫了一下：是不是喊别人给他解开比较好？总觉得真的会死？说白了道歉有用还要龙门近卫局干嘛？不，要是真的喊别人过来我可能会死的更惨。博士又瞅了眼衣衫不整的炎客，心虚地给人把外套穿好，剪开了卡着人嘴巴的纱布，手乖乖挪到了手铐上，插进钥匙转开。

三二一——准备撤离现场！逃得掉才有鬼呢。

刚打开门就被后面的人一手按着关上了，对方高大的身影可以完全将自己笼罩其中，博士的手还按在一边的指纹锁上，难得像做错了事一样一声不吭，连回头看一眼都不敢。这种情况是不是该叫自作自受来着？他真的不是故意的有人信吗？

“我以前怎么没发现你有这方面的兴趣？”确认猎物已经逃不掉的刀术师低头凑近对方耳边，低声说道。没了防护服的阻碍，对方脆弱的后颈就这样轻易暴露在他嘴下。

“哪儿的话，这不是科学研究者的求知欲嘛，我职业病，您别计较？”随时有可能被咬住命门的危机感在博士脑海拉响警报，他却完全不敢有所动作，只能嬉皮笑脸插科打诨意图蒙混过关。

直到对方的牙齿已经贴上了他肩颈相连的地方，博士才闭上了自己喋喋不休的嘴。阿米娅我可能见不到你了，对不起凯尔希我再也不偷懒了呜呜呜。

脑子里胡思乱想着，闭眼准备接受惩罚的博士还是没能克制住自己说最后一句：“……那什么我们打个商量，能轻点不？”然而很久之后博士也没等到预期的疼痛，博士几乎自暴自弃地示弱，微微偏头眼睛睁开一条缝悄悄去看对方到底在盘算什么。

炎客只觉得自己额头冒出了一排排黑线，就连报复也没了心情。这人真的跟他记忆里的是同一个吗？然而看到指挥的时候他又对此深信不疑。反差太大了。

炎客看着对方小动物一样瑟瑟发抖还微微睁眼看他的样子，觉得牙有点痒。这家伙认怂倒是很快，全没有一开始暴躁嚣张的模样。炎客不喜欢跟太弱的敌人纠缠，博士总是在这种不大不小的地方捏的很准，讨好装弱屡试不爽。

炎客觉得还是有必要给这得寸进尺的家伙一点教训。老实说今天博士要是再过一点，炎客不介意用另一种方式让他想起来自己究竟是谁。

炎客想了想，算了，还没到时候。他扳过博士的肩膀，没去管对方下意识举起双手投降的蠢样，轻易地扯开了衬衫的领子，埋头毫不留情地咬上了白皙精巧的锁骨，几乎是牙齿直接接触到了骨头他才松开口，转而舔舐那极深的牙印，温热的舌苔划过皮肤表面卷走那些鲜艳的色彩，像在享受甘醇的美酒。

博士刚开始疼得差点给眼前这个混蛋肚子上来一拳，只是双手却被炎客先一步牢牢扣在门上，最终只能倒吸着气企图转移一点注意力。被牙齿这样的钝器生生嵌进骨肉的痛感跟别的都不一样，这实在很难描述，就像牵连的每根神经都在此处鼓动，何况这种地方离脑和心都近的很。

凶狠的啃噬转为让人难耐的唇舌碾磨，刺痛开始带上微妙暧昧的麻痒，仿佛某种大型肉食动物给猎物印上专属的餐前标记。博士短促地抽了口气闭上嘴，偏过头不再出声，暗自祈祷时间快点过去。话说咬就算了，别舔啊！还带售后服务的吗真是该死的周到。

“希望这能让你长点记性。”等到伤口不再有新鲜的血液溢出，咬痕翻出粉色的嫩肉，炎客才咬着博士的耳朵带着点威胁意味说道，最后落在耳边的名字几乎刺激得博士泛红的眼眶流下生理性的泪水。

====小剧场（来点事后）====  
事后去厕所解决了应激生理问题的博士自闭了整整一周——炎客报复他咬一口也就算了，他一个直男被咬一口舔几下还tm硬了是要闹哪样？？？

开始怀疑自己说不定是个gay还是m的博士：老子太难了。

阿米娅：刀客塔？最近没什么精神呢？  
凯尔希：哦，他正处在人生重要的转折点，让他自己静静就行。（茶）

====题外话====  
今天在改ppt的时候还跟姐妹口嗨了这段剧情_(:з)∠)_  
（我）博士：如何给不听话的炎客小朋友做医疗检查（特殊技巧yeah）  
（姐妹）炎客：做PPT不认真还想迫害我的屑博士才是不听话的小朋友吧？  
咳啊……

7、项圈

最开始博士仅仅认为炎客是一把不可多得的好刀。

好刀是好刀，但博士并不认为这把刀适合自己——就他们平时那糟糕的相处模式和信号完全不在一个频段的交流而言。

直到他们真正并肩作战。

博士发现这把刀，意外的趁手。坦白说，他还没用过这么称心如意的武器。是的，武器，就跟他们初见的时候炎客说的那样。虽然对炎客而言并不是什么初次见面。

然而，再好用的刀也有“状态不好”的时候。

倒不如说是状态好过头了，好到让人心惊肉跳。博士咬着后槽牙想。一贯如臂使指的利器现在无视了他的指挥甚至是命令，凭着自己的意志在战场上冲锋陷阵，越来越深入敌方，导致他根本无法调遣同伴及时进行支援。博士有一瞬间怕他的这把刀要折在这该死的战火中。

这样的事其实前两次作战就已经有了苗头，只不过当时的战局不如今天这样紧张，炎客虽然不听指挥一意孤行，却也没有像现在这样这么严重。是他的失误，不该忽略了这些问题还觉得无关紧要。他凭什么觉得这个从来视分寸为无物的混账东西会明白什么叫适可而止及时止损。

那天的战场上，几乎所有罗德岛的干员都听到了通讯器里一向冷静的作战指挥官暴跳如雷的声音：“冲nm冲，等回去看老子不打断你的腿！”——除了因为嫌博士的撤退命令太烦而把通讯器随手丢了的炎客。

最后是博士亲自冲进对面把某个打上头被包了饺子的近卫干员捞回来的，其他队员前去接应时就看到两人灰头土脸一身的伤，某个刺头还毫不领情地嫌弃道：“都说了别来妨碍我，做好你该做的事，你什么时候这么关心棋子的死活了。”

谁都没有想到炎客话音刚落就被博士甩了一巴掌。

那一巴掌甩得又快又狠，在场所有人都被打了个猝不及防。炎客几乎是愣住了，他被打得偏过头去，左脸以肉眼可见的速度高高地肿了起来，嘴角溢出血来，几乎是回神的一瞬间就抄起长刀想把眼前的人砍成两半。

他的刀停在了对方的颈边。再前进几分大动脉的血就会喷涌而出，对方会在几分钟里因为失血休克而死。又或者，他可以直接砍下这个人的头颅。

可是他停下了。耳边传来不知道谁的尖叫和指责，夹杂着劝说和怒吼，嘈杂不清，那些都与他无关。他只是无法在那个人的目光下再有丝毫的动作。

博士的眼眶红得厉害，这让他看上去就像哭了一样，但那眼里不含一丝水汽，一贯吊儿郎当没个正形常年半阖着的双目如今瞪得浑圆，色彩被怒火烧得通透明亮却又冷硬如坚冰。这恐怕是炎客第一次看到博士正儿八经生气，说不定对其他人来说也一样。

博士开口了，炎客却恨不能缝上那张嘴。他说：“你让我把你当成武器运用，可是这么不听话的武器，要来何用呢？”他的声音轻如鸿毛，却逼得炎客喘不过气来。炎客有种自己被轻易舍弃了的荒唐感，可那人眼中的失望和冷漠又是如此露骨，刺得人每一寸皮肤都痛得想要尖叫出声。

博士把架在自己肩上的刀轻轻打掉，整顿队伍起程回罗德岛，从头到尾再没有看炎客一眼，似乎已经不在乎这个人是谁在哪，是死是活。

炎客在原地站了很久，久到博士的队伍已经成了视野里地平线上小小的一个点，他才把手里的长刀重新绑好背回背上，捡起地上的外套抓在手里往相同的方向迈开脚步。外套是博士用稀有材料亲自加工过的，作为晋升的奖励，虽然那只不过是他们还相看两厌的时候对方为了膈应他才特意送的，仅仅因为他说对晋升没什么兴趣。

优良的材质使炎客手里的外套即使经过惨烈的战斗也没有多少损伤，只是变得脏兮兮的，跟它的主人现在的样子半斤八两，狼狈得像条丧家犬。

炎客回到罗德岛的时候在医疗部看到了和其他医疗干员一起忙得不可开交的博士，这次作战损伤比较严重，一时半会并不能处理完。当然其中有一部分是他不听指挥打乱了计划造成的，炎客抿紧了嘴，一时在门口进也不是出也不是。

博士似乎对炎客居然会主动出现在医疗部并不怎么惊讶，凉凉地瞥了他一眼，一边手下不停给干员包扎，一边没什么感情地出声：“进来一边等着去，杵在门口当门神吗？”炎客条件反射就想怼回去，张张嘴最后还是闭上，动作僵硬地走进门往角落墙边一靠，漫无目的地看着众人忙碌，权当自己是个盆栽。

感到气氛微妙的医疗干员们忙碌间偶尔向博士或炎客投去好奇的目光，却是没一个有胆子上前给炎客这个瘟神处理伤口。这次出战的干员们回来都异常沉默，似乎不愿对作战中发生的事过多提及，这也让他们多少有些担心。

等处理完手下干员的伤，博士才起身隔着几张病床冲角落的炎客比划了下手势，说：“跟我过来。”两人走到一边的医疗台在高脚凳上坐下，博士抓过人就开始处理伤口，虽然一言不发但消毒的动作和按伤口的力度都让炎客清楚地知道对方显然没这么轻易消气，炎客呲了呲牙装作什么也没感觉到。

博士身上的伤口显然已经处理过了，脸和脖子多了几处ok绷，左手的伤也被纱布缠好，简单到位的包扎风格一看就是他自己弄的。那道伤在手掌，是他给炎客挡刀时空手去抓对方的刀刃搞的，从虎口斜到掌心另一边下方，炎客很清楚。而右手手指上几处细小的伤口是他甩那一巴掌的时候被炎客脸上的源石结晶划破的。

这家伙本该躲在安全的地方指挥远离任何伤口才对……他自找的。炎客想着，眯了眯眼多少有点烦躁起来。

“你这段时间就待在医疗部打杂吧，顺便把检查做了休息一段时间防止矿石病恶化。收敛点脾气，弄坏的东西全算你工资上听到没。”博士处理完手臂上的伤口极其自然地把炎客转了个方向，拿剪子剪开对方背上已经跟伤口粘连在一起的布料，一边说道，一如平常的语气几乎就像刚才什么也没发生。

“什么意思？出战呢？”炎客反应了一会才从喉咙口蹦出几个字，发出的声音就像长久不说话的人突然开口那样生涩。

博士几乎立刻黑了脸，手上的酒精棉狠狠按在伤口上，仿佛没听到炎客因此倒抽一口冷气还低声骂了句脏话，当即给他判了刑：“在想明白今天错在哪之前，你都不用出战了，炎客。”

炎客难以置信地转头去看博士，被对方又掰了回去，在他说出什么反抗的话之前，博士先一步堵住了他的嘴：“要么你就给老子滚出罗德岛。”

背后的人听起来似乎信誓旦旦，炎客几乎被气笑了，这家伙居然觉得他会受这种无聊的威胁所迫。

……好吧，该死的，他确实会。意外得知这个人还没死甚至很不巧地主动来到对方手下作战，他没必要让这一路的好运气作废还让自己离所寻求之物越来越远，何况他确实还算满足于眼下的战斗。炎客磨磨牙，啧了一声算是应下了。

得到了意料之中的答复，博士还是稍微松了口气，他双手灵巧地带着纱布一圈圈绕过炎客前胸后背稳稳地缠在伤口上面，并没注意到轻缓的动作如同拥抱一般，对方难得的驯服和安静让他几乎想抵着人后背把心里的想法全说出来人听。但这种错觉仅仅维持了一瞬。

博士打了个漂亮的蝴蝶结收尾，权当对某人小小的报复，抓起一边的外套抖了两下就丢到了炎客的后脑勺上，然后自顾自离开了医疗部。

炎客从未想过，有一天博士会为了一颗弃子不顾自身冲进战场。他只记得那一天，他在叛徒的堡垒看到了熟悉又陌生的面孔。那是残酷的神明，冷漠地看着人类在这片大地上挣扎求生，饱受源石带来的疾病之苦，尝尽战火的燎烈和权利的冰冷，连仅仅一个安身之处都求而不得。而神的眼里什么也没有，只倒映出他在废墟尸骸种苟延残喘的狼狈。

众生蝼蚁。

在那场乏善可陈枯燥无聊的战争里，独独这一幕，在他那无止境的噩梦里越来越明晰。

外套笼罩下的小小阴影里，炎客冷淡的金瞳逐渐染上阴郁之色。

一边路过的塞雷娅毫不客气地掀掉了炎客头上的外套，对散发出危险气息的刀术师发出冰冷的警告：“请不要影响其他病人休息，干员炎客。”接着她上下扫视了一圈虽然不耐烦但是已经收敛起杀气的人，微微点点头，提醒道：“如果你想留下来就收敛点吧。你太不安定了，刀术师。”

“哈，那种事情到时候再说吧。”炎客穿好外套，起身绕过塞雷娅，接过了一边的安塞尔捧得摇摇晃晃的一箱药品，低声回道，“现在？与我无关。”

炎客意外安分地在医疗部做起了杂务，几天后甚至在病床旁摆上了照顾周到的绿植，往水瓶里插了几枝修剪整齐漂亮的花朵。

甚至可以说是得心应手。赫墨推推眼镜看着给盆栽浇水的炎客，突然觉得对方做医疗干员说不定也挺合适，就是气场太凶了点。难怪莱娜总是说大家都误会炎客了……不，等等，想想这家伙平时生人勿近战场上凶神恶煞的样子，才不是什么误会吧！

可惜这人依然不愿意配合检查治疗，虽然也不会像以前一样把工具和药品都打破，但是躲人的功夫突飞猛进，加上博士不在根本没人能用武力压制这家伙强行配合检查治疗。赫墨颇觉无奈地叹了口气，收拾好资料打算去跟博士汇报，不料才打开门就碰上了来医疗部找炎客的阿米娅。虽然有些诧异阿米娅会单独来找炎客，赫墨并没有多想点点头离开了。

炎客也有点意外，但对方大概并不是来找他讨论工作的，倒不是因为他目前被博士禁战，仅仅是直觉罢了。

“炎客先生，博士有事找你，等赫墨医生回来你就去办公室吧。”娇小的女孩说着，走到他身边蹲下来去触碰绿植小小圆圆葱翠欲滴的叶子，长长的耳朵偶尔轻轻抖动一下。

炎客哦了一声，视线偏移看了看小兔子低垂着眼没什么表情的侧脸，又挪回来继续浇水，有些心不在焉地等着下文。他还以为会因为上次把刀搁博士脖子上的事被这孩子拿源石技艺轰一顿，不，被杀掉都是有可能的，但看来对方比他可成熟多了。

“其实炎客先生如果能坦率一点的话，就不会和博士打架了。”阿米娅没有抬头，她把下巴搁在膝盖上，盯着眼前散发出盎然生命力的小小植物，自顾自说着，“博士虽然有时候不太正经，偶尔也会偷懒，或者因为头痛起床气什么的脾气不太好，但是其实非常的温柔可靠，而且从来不跟我们发火。炎客先生其实是一样的。你和博士很像。”

“你刚来的时候，我差点把你认成了博士。当然不是说外貌。”阿米娅转头冲炎客笑了，“炎客先生并不是什么坏人。我知道，拿好坏定义显得有点幼稚。但在我看来，就是这样的。或许我们对生命的理解不太一样，但活久一点总没坏处不是吗。”炎客安静地听着，不置可否。

“抱歉，说了些无关紧要的话，”阿米娅站起身，不好意思地挠了挠头，“其实我是想说，既然炎客先生对博士去救你感到高兴的话，坦率地表达出来会比较好。”

“谁会为那种白痴的行为感动啊……”炎客下意识反驳道，剩下的话却被女孩的眼神堵了回去，他错开视线有点烦躁地啧了一声，“不听话的棋子就该丢掉，而不是特意赴一场死局去拯救。”

“我也觉得。”出乎意料地，女孩赞同了炎客，但她又接着说道，“但博士并不将我们看作棋子。他失忆了，炎客先生。我不知道你曾经认识的是怎样的博士，但是博士已经跟很久以前的他都不一样了，那个时候要接近他，其实不如现在轻松简单。所以我多少有点开心，尽管我知道这是不对的。我想炎客先生可以试试重新去认识博士，博不管你想从博士身上得到什么。”少女的耳朵有些失落地耷拉下来，但又很快振作起来。

“有时候我会感到一点嫉妒，因为我和你对博士抱有的情感和渴求至少有一部分是重合的，然而……”阿米娅看着沉默的刀术师，却突然转移了话题，笑容轻快地眨眨眼，“别当真，开个玩笑。赫墨医生应该快回来了，我就先走了，别忘了去办公室，炎客先生。”

罗德岛的首领已然出色了不少，但她依旧是个希望得到别人的认可和喜爱之人关注的小女孩，只是如今已有许许多多的追随者信任她依赖她，喜爱之人那独一份的情感却不在她身上。

炎客刚走进博士的办公室就看到了桌上那个显眼的环带饰品——靛黑的底色上天蓝色的纹路散发着微光——叫什么来着，那个佩洛族的教官总是耳提面命要他带上结果被他随手丢掉的毫无用处的东西，想不起来。

“在医疗部反省得如何？想好该跟我说什么了吗？”博士从文件里抬头看了一眼炎客，又低下头去，说道。

“你叫我来就为了问这个？”炎客挑挑眉，并不打算如他所愿。

“不然呢？”博士奇怪地看了炎客一眼，“还是说你想通了觉得在医疗部工作也不错？那样的话我可以让人事部给你换个岗位。”炎客选择保持沉默。

“好吧，好吧，”博士一副被打败的样子扶着额头叹气，“想要你这只死鸭子先开口认错我也真是在想屁吃，那我们换个条件吧，鉴于你应该不想在医疗部待机一辈子。”博士拿起桌上的项圈朝炎客晃了晃。

重头戏来了。炎客想，这家伙还是这么喜欢拐弯抹角，他看着在博士手指上转圈的东西，不屑地说：“这东西又有什么意义。”神态几乎算得上傲慢。

“意义？感染检测装置而已。原本每个来罗德岛的人都要戴的，就连银灰也不例外。”博士露出自己带着检测环的手腕给炎客看，而后无奈地耸耸肩，“偏偏你是个非暴力不合作的，这东西杜宾教官给了你多少次你就扔了多少次。你是不是真的以为我不会开了你，炎客？”

“真要开那也是在我来这的第一天。现在？呵，你是不会放任已经获取情报的战力流落到别的阵营的。”炎客表示自己还真不信。

博士被逗笑了：“罗德岛比你优秀的战力不是没有，我凭什么就不能裁员了，何况还是这么不听指挥的干员？你到底哪来的自信？恃才傲物?还是说，恃宠而骄？”

“你说什么？”炎客眯起了眼睛，手抚上刀身。

“好吧，闲聊就此打住。”博士及时止住，转而切入了话题中心，“你把这东西好好戴上，我们约法三章，谈妥了就不关你禁闭，怎么样？”

“哦？约什么法？”直接无视了检测环的问题，炎客颇有兴趣地问道。

“互相提三个要求，虽然是私下的口头约定，但我想我们彼此都是守信的人？”博士挑眉看着面前的萨卡兹，就像在邀请对方参与一场赌局。

“哦？”炎客从来不是可以对挑衅视若无睹的人。

“第一，检测环必须好好戴着。”博士晃了晃手上的项圈。

“如果弄丢了呢？”炎客轻佻地把弄丢加上了重音。

“虽然也有备用的但是材料也不能浪费，你最好好好保管，如果不想我直接把检测芯片塞进肉里。”博士的笑容堪称温和，同样加重了最后四个字的音。

“罗德岛似乎不是这样不近人情的组织。”然而炎客丝毫不买账，甚而提醒道。

“罗德岛不是，我是。”博士拉平了嘴角，那双冷酷的眼睛几乎透出一丝轻蔑，“猜猜我为什么选了项圈？”

炎客眯起了眼睛，那神情似乎和梦里的重叠，可现在却更像是装腔作势，像是小猫炸起毛来武装自己。炎客有种说不清的感觉，他想，可能是失望，但是也不对。

博士也没在乎炎客走神的样子，梗着脖子继续当自己冷酷的霸道总裁：“一部分原因是你的脖子上的源石结晶太严重，这多少可以起到一点抑制作用。更重要的是，你得知道自己作为一把刀，如今在为谁所用。作为主人，我得确保自己养的恶犬玩疯了的时候还能记得回到我身边。”博士丝毫没觉得自己把眼前的人比作恶犬有什么不妥，反正对方都坦言自己是他的武器了不是吗？他总得确保这把还算好用的刀不会先把自己弄残了。

“呵，挺能说的吗，小心到时候被反咬一口。”炎客并没有生气，相反，他觉得博士如今硬撑着不符合自己的人设还挺有意思。也不知道从哪儿学的，喀兰的那个菲林？

“你别是忘了自己早就咬过了吧？”博士对这种威胁感到不痛不痒，翻了个白眼指了指自己的锁骨提醒对方的恶行，“姑且就当你同意了，第二个，不许再把作战的通讯器丢掉，作战中我说的每一条指令你都必须执行，包括撤退和掩护伤员。”

“……行。”炎客挑眉应下，没多说什么反倒让博士狐疑地多看了他两眼，差点又让炎客忍不住要骂他事多。造成多余不必要的损失并不是他的本意，尽管依靠战术和团队协作这并不是他的风格。

“第三，以后自己按时去医疗部检查治疗矿石病。”看着形势大好，博士决定乘胜追击。

“别得寸进尺。”炎客却并不乖乖跟着他的套路走。

“嘿你什么时候变聪明了？”博士不可置信地睁大眼，颇为可惜道。

“擅自把别人当傻子的家伙在说什么混账话呢？”炎客的手按在刀柄上，危险地笑了，“当然，博士亲自检查的话我也可以配合一下。”又一次强调了博士两个词。

“所以现在是谁在得寸进尺了，干员炎客？”对这种程度的阴阳怪气已经免疫的博士不客气地回击，转而说道，“倒也不是不行，但是你得赔偿我因此损失的午休。好了，让我听听你的想法吧？”

“我？”炎客重复了一下，像在确认，“你只要保证不会自己跑进战场就可以，剩下的两个，欠着。”

“那不行，不上前线的指挥官是不合格的，而且也要应对各种突发问题。”博士再次翻了个白眼，又嘟囔道，“你干脆三个都欠着吧，想到别的再说。”

“废话太多。”炎客毫不掩饰地嫌弃道，他也知道这人不可能答应。

“那可真是对、不、起！”一字一句咬牙切齿地说完，博士拿着检测环离开办公桌走到炎客面前，示意对方低头。

炎客选择装作没看到并不遗余力地开启嘲讽技能：“怎么，够不到了，小矮子？”

wdnmd老子迟早把你腿都打断看你还敢不敢不听指挥就知道瞎跑还嘲笑别人身高。博士深吸了口气把脏话憋回肚子里，难得好脾气地踮起脚把项圈给炎客妥帖地戴好。炎客看着对方仰起的脸上认真专注的表情感觉跟大白天撞鬼了一样，他忍不住扯了扯博士的脸嘟囔：“你别是被整合运动调包了吧？”

“不骂你两句你皮痒是不是。”博士拍掉那只作乱的爪子，反手使了狠劲拧上炎客的腰。嗯，手感不错，就是某人叫得不太好听。

“你最好清楚允许我给你带上这个“项圈”意味着什么，炎客。”博士勾下炎客的脖子，强迫他低头看着自己，盯着对方的金瞳警告道。

彼此的呼吸几乎都要交织在一起，过近的距离有着太大的欺骗性。炎客愣了一下，干脆顺势亲了下去，给了博士一个撩人的深吻，而后在对方清醒过来之前贴着敏感的耳朵回道：“这话对你同样适用。”

湿热的气息钻进耳朵，博士控制不住地抖了一下，被吻得晕头转向的大脑刚刚缓过来就发现始作俑者已经溜之大吉。狠狠擦了擦还有点麻麻的嘴巴，博士在接下来的工作里骂了炎客一小时，也幸亏现在助理的位置空着。

自那以后罗德岛多了一条规定：下属不准啵上司嘴。

众干员：什么鬼？？？

====小剧场====  
1  
博士：对了，忘了说了，你的这个还加了定位装置，希望你别介意。只是为了以防万一你又不听指挥然后死在我不知道的地方，有这个也方便我替你收尸是吧（。  
炎客：啧，睚眦必报的家伙。

2  
博士：你就这么确定我不会开了你？  
炎客：你付不起违约金。  
博士：淦。（过于贫穷）

8、印记  
#假修罗场（W是无辜的  
#我只是想看自家暴躁刀客塔毫无自觉地表现占有欲（对不起我就是屑  
#这篇后面刚好接他俩因为屑博士开始嗑药打了一架的剧情，最开始写的那片反而成了收尾唔

博士没想到作战途中会突然遭遇W的萨卡兹佣兵团。当机立断下令全员撤退之后，他和炎客留下来断后，并毫无意外地被W截断了后路。

从通讯器里了解到其他人已经安全撤离之后博士松了口气，命令他们先行回岛并跟PRTS连上请求支援后，他暂时切断了这边的通讯，接上了另一个私人信道，并祈祷某人有乖乖守诺没丢掉通讯器。

耳边切实地传来炎客不耐烦的询问的时候博士紧绷的神经稍稍放松了一点，甚至有闲情去调侃对方居然真的有好好履行约法三章的条款，紧接着被对方以不想死就闭嘴呛了回来。

博士现在躲在某个建筑的高层之中，跟W初次交锋后他和炎客暂时分开了行动，鉴于当前的作战目标仅仅是安全撤退，在只有他和炎客两个人的情况下反而不是太难，只要再坚持一会等到PRTS联络他支援到达就好。

前提是真的能躲过W。

在博士还没说出让炎客过去跟他汇合之前，他从通讯器里听到了建筑物爆破的声音和嗞啦作响的电流声，博士几乎下意识拔高了声音：“炎客？!”

对方并没有回应，博士只能听到刺耳的电流声和模糊嘈杂的人音，伴随着间断的震耳欲聋的爆炸，能捕获的信息不过只言片语。硝烟的气息穿过电子设备在博士的脑海炸开，他深吸了口气让自己冷静下来轻触手环去确认面板上那个闪烁的光点的具体位置。当初给那个混蛋的项圈上装定位器一定是他做过的最明智的决定，博士忍不住骂了句脏话。

炎客对于W能找到自己的隐匿位置并不怎么惊讶，毕竟他也没有认真躲藏，加上如果对方觉得他这边更好对付的话，博士那边就会更加安全。在不知道支援什么时候能抵达的情况下，那家伙的位置越晚暴露越好。

W看着不远处在包围圈里也显得游刃有余的昔日同僚眯起了眼睛。这场景倒是有些熟悉，和对方许久前从她手下单枪匹马杀出去时的光景如出一辙，而经由鲜血和战火淬炼的刀术师显然在实力上又进了一步。

真令人惊讶，W想，到底是什么能让这家伙变成现在这副样子呢。当初听到炎客冲破死局逃出生天时W甚至还幸灾乐祸地想，说不定不久之后就能听到敌对的战术指挥官不幸遇难的好消息了，又或者是这位旧识身亡的消息，谁想到再见面居然是这么出人意料的局面。就是嘛，谁能想得到罗德岛的博士原来还喜欢养虎为患这种事呢。这真是非常，有意思。

W暂停了部下的攻势，又或者说送死的举动，她从队伍中间走上前来，暴露在刀术师的视野里，笑着打了个招呼：“好久不见，炎客。”

“多余的寒暄，W。”炎客拿袖子擦掉脸上的血污，将刀刃上残留的鲜红也甩掉，说出的话和他瞥向W的眼神一样毫无波动，冷得人仿佛寒气从脚底直窜头顶。

“别这么冷漠嘛，不解风情的男人很容易被讨厌的哦。”熟知刀术师脾性的W并没有生气，反而玩味地勾起嘴角问道，“能在这里见到你也就意味着，我当初说的那些已经得到证实了吧。真没想到，知道真相后你居然还选择留在那边吗？”

炎客对这样不怀好意又遮遮掩掩的试探感到有点不耐烦，他嗤了一声：“真相？从一个一无所知的人身上又能得到什么，我只是在等待。”

W有些讶异地看着炎客，若有所思地说：“或许那场战争带给你的改变比我想象的更多，你在等什么，复仇的时机吗？”

的确，炎客在等什么，又所求何处，这些他从来都没弄清楚过。已经循着定位赶到炎客附近的博士并没有立刻冲出去，他安静地藏在建筑的拐角，莫名地在意起炎客会怎么回答。偷听下属和熟人的叙旧并不是一个好上司该做的事，但他觉得现在也并不是打断两人交谈的好时机。

炙热的风卷着尘土掠过大地，将硝烟和血腥的气息带向远方。炎客的外套在狂风里猎猎作响，他的声音被风吹散显得模糊不清，金色的双眼却亮得出奇，让W想到某种古老又危险只存在于旧人类不切实际的幻想中的生物，像萨卡兹那不明真貌的先祖。

“复仇又有什么意义，那场战争最根本的原因你我都很清楚。他的参与不过是烈性的催化剂。”

这下似乎更不好打断了。博士有点想叹气，又不可控地对两人的对话感到好奇。他猜炎客他们口中的战争大概是指萨卡兹内战，他先前有看到这方面的资料，但罗德岛内对此的记载非常少，少得有些刻意，只是他也一直没有时间深究。如今看来，凯尔希他们瞒着他的事比想象中更多。最糟糕的是，博士隐约觉得炎客说的那个人或许就是他。博士头一次对自己失忆这件事感到格外焦躁。

或许是炎客提起战争让W想起了不愉快的事，她脸上的笑容消失了，话里也没了之前不正经的调笑：“就算撇开战争，那个人也是害你变成现在这幅模样的罪魁祸首。你原本是会这么理智客观分析问题的人吗……不，这已经算得上是宽容了吧？真不像个萨卡兹啊，炎客。”

“你什么时候学会用外族那套来定义萨卡兹了，废话就到此为止吧，W。”炎客并没有要回答的意思，他平举着长刀直指对方，冷冷地警告道。

W没有穷追不舍，很快又歪着头又绽开了笑颜，这让她看上去倒像个普普通通的十几岁的小女孩了，她语气轻快地表示赞同，末尾加的一句话却意有所指：“说的没错，在你身上浪费时间毫无意义，毕竟我们的目标是另一位。不过，看来他在你身上留下的印记又增加了啊。”

炎客挑眉，对W的话不置可否：“与你无关。来吧，希望你们不会让我失望。”他身上外套的边角在风中翻滚如同跃起的浪花，衣襟上白色字母的标记也随之晃动着。这是那人给他的第二件礼物。

萨卡兹的刀术师只身拦在路中央，他身后是空旷破败的街道，眼前是整合运动最专业的佣兵团和难以对付的首领，眼下他一人站在那却可抵千军万马，仿佛这对他来说不过是只要打破就能更进一步的枷锁，一贯如此。

“我i还是认为你该加入我们，炎客。”W无可奈何地叹了口气，再次试图拉拢对方，尽管她并不认为这些话能打动刀术师，“整合运动随时欢迎你，我也一样。”伴随着话音落下的却是她指挥部队进攻的手势。

在双方即将正面冲突时，炎客和W却同时注意到了从一旁的建筑里滚出来的一排圆柱体，接着一个身影从边上冲了出来直奔炎客。在W意识到那些是什么的时候已经来不及了，十几个闪光弹同时起效几乎让在场的所有人集体失明，除了以最快速度闭眼撤退的她自己和在那之前就被人迎头罩了个面具的炎客。

失去视野让W无法再掌控局面，始作俑者的声音却在这时清楚地传到她耳朵里：“没人说过你们挖墙脚的功夫真的很差吗？”W气得当场爆了句粗口。

几秒钟过后W再睁开眼已经看不到那两人的影子了，她黑着脸扫视了一下周围的环境，最后目光锁定在远处那座最高的建筑上，对着刚刚缓过来的部队下令：“追上去，包围那栋楼。”虽然她很清楚这次恐怕已经来不及了。

被博士拽着跑过拐角的炎客很快反应过来并转而拉着对方的手更快地朝着通讯器里阿米娅报给他们的目的地狂奔过去。脚步几乎踩在半空的博士开始怀疑萨卡兹里是否有猎豹属的血脉分支以及他可能最近太缺乏锻炼了。

等两人冲进大楼内炎客才放开博士让人喘了会气，可没过多久他们就听到了四面八方来自整合运动的声音。博士撑着膝盖骂了句脏话，没什么力气的手往楼顶指了指就率先奔上了楼梯，炎客紧随其后。

敌人追的很快，当两人快到楼顶的时候W的源石技艺已经在他们身后炸开，随之而来的还有几梭子弹，博士就跟被踩到尾巴一样吓得又加快了速度，最后炎客揪着人的后领撞开天台的门就地一滚翻了个身，恰好躲开紧跟过来的又一发爆炸。

“博士！跳下来!”阿米娅震耳欲聋的喊声从通讯器里传来。

博士看着不远处直冲着他们过来的轰然作响的直升机忍不住骂了声艹，一把抓过旁边的炎客冲到天台边。两人尚来不及动作W已经追上了天台，博士转头看着已经准备把他们炸成碎片的W骂道：“远程真是烦死了。”炎客几乎想要给博士脑袋上来一巴掌，都这种时候了还有心情吐槽。

紧接着，在炎客反应过来之前博士已经干脆利落地翻身跳了下去，就连W都愣了一下。炎客瞪大了眼睛转身去看下方自由落体的某人，对方还着急地冲他吼：“跳！！！”身体本能的危机意识让炎客在理解之前就顺着博士的话做出了动作，在高空体验失重感的刀术师看着下方处在相同境况的博士忍不住骂了句脏话，觉得自己真的是疯了。

爆炸声和W气急败坏的怒骂在炎客头顶相继响起，他却忍不住勾起嘴角。

直升机靠近两人上空，从上面跳下来的崖心稳稳地抓住了炎客的手腕，另一边暗索成功抓住了在他下方几米的博士。娇小的卡特斯少女戏谑地笑着，悠哉地汇报：“好~成功捕捉一只博士哦~”博士另一只手按在了面具上，声音闷闷地吐槽：“我不是按只算的啊暗索！”

听着通讯器里传来的两人的对话，炎客笑出了声。上方抓着他手腕的菲林少女听到笑声忍不住低头，也朝他绽开一个爽朗干净的笑容问：“高空蹦极的感觉怎么样，炎客先生？”

“很好。”炎客难得坦率地回道。

炎客觉得有什么东西正从他的胸口满溢而出，掠过他们身边的风此刻清凉无比，炎客清楚地看到有条路就在眼前铺展开来，清澈明晰，宽阔坦荡。

和以往不同的是，路的尽头有着不灭的曙光，还有那个人的身影，向他伸出手，如同一场邀约。

有什么在那时断裂开的东西此刻又接上了。炎客晃晃神，看了眼一旁还在跟暗索拌嘴的某个幼稚鬼，头一次觉得心情无比轻松。

崖心惊讶地发现这位独来独往总是十分冷淡的萨卡兹眼里原来也能有这么温柔的情绪，那双常年含冰的金瞳只有在对上博士或者沉浸于战斗时才会燃起灼人的烈火，此刻却春风化雪。暮色流进那双含笑的眼，柔软如蜜糖。

等众人平安回到罗德岛，在甲板上等着的凯尔希才松了口气，提到喉咙口的心安稳地落回原地，揪着博士和炎客的耳朵去了医疗部。早一步回岛的干员们看到两人平安归来也总算放下了心，却免不了又被两人此刻狼狈的样子逗得笑出声，惨兮兮的正主们却碍于叠加包的威胁只能忍气吞声。

命令两人好好处理伤口并且结束后去办公室找她之后，凯尔希就离开了。对太后的命令向来言听计从的博士处理完两人的伤甚至押着炎客一道把矿石病的检查做了，然后盯着人把药吃了才罢休。

炎客穿衣服的时候，博士有些发愁地看着手里的体检表，又偏头去看炎客，对方刚穿好里衣，腰腹和胸前的源石结晶都被挡住，肩膀脖子还有脸上的却一览无遗，还有最严重的手腕。虽然自从自己强压着这家伙检查治疗之后病情确实有得到控制，但显然远远不够。他不想看到自己的刀术师有一天会因为这个该死的传染病而握不住刀。

炎客不耐烦地戳上博士的眼睛，一边随手把外套穿上，对捂着眼睛控诉他的人斜着眼睛嗤了一声说：“再这么明目张胆地盯着不放我可不保证后果会怎么样，我的主治医生。”

“都是男人看你两眼你还要砍我啊，哪个村子出来的黄花大闺女吗你。”博士揉着眼睛吐槽，低头本能地躲过了炎客准备招呼他后脑勺的那一巴掌，突然又想起了炎客和W的对话，琢磨了下挑了个最无关紧要却也是他最在意的试探地问道，“对了炎客，W说的印记是什么？”

“你很在意？”炎客像是没想到博士会问这个，他诧异地挑挑眉却并不打算跟对方深入讨论这个话题，“那女人说的话你也当真？”

“你这副不希望我知道的样子反而让人更在意了大哥。”博士面无表情地指出。

“哦，我说她在胡说八道，你不信就自己瞎折腾去吧，你不是觉得自己很聪明吗，天才博士。”炎客并没有松口的意思，反而三两句堵了回去把博士惹得当场炸毛。

“你*罗德岛粗口*好好说话会死是不是。”博士咬着牙把文件夹板狠狠拍在了炎客脑门上，结果被对方不痛不痒地挪到一边还被揪着帽子从高脚凳上提溜了下来。

“该走了。”炎客叫博士的名字，拉着人出了医疗部。或许源石也有思维也不一定，炎客想起某个研究天灾的同事抱怨过的话，想道，而他手腕上的源石结晶还在安静地自顾自微微发热，甚至有些痒，就像快要愈合的伤口结的痂那样。

【这曾是你送给我的唯一的礼物。】

【而现在我所拥有的不止这个。】

【不过这些，现在的你还不需要知道。】

【当你该知道的时候，我会让你想起来的。】

====小剧场====  
那之后博士嘴上说着炎客不想说他也就不再过问，心里却给某人记下了一笔，甚至小心眼地实施了报复。以至于月底炎客拿到自己“微薄”的工资——按道理他作为最常出战的得力干员不该只有这么点的——的同时还收到了随工资附上的详细说明一份：

虽然没什么必要但还是说明一下关于你被扣工资的问题哦，主要是用于补偿由于你不配合治疗导致医疗部被你损坏的器械药品和耽误的人力时间，还有本博士因此泡汤了的宝贵午休时间，以及被你砍坏的办公室大门和训练室的修理费用，随信附赠实际损害物品及费用清单（：  
署名：博士

落款还画了个白痴笑脸……虽然根本不在意工资这种无关紧要的东西但是炎客现在就想提刀去办公室砍了某个屑博士。

阿米娅：博士，这样炎客先生会更加想投敌的吧……  
屑博士：他敢就打断腿。  
阿米娅：？？？


End file.
